Hootingham-Gore
Hootingham-Gore is one of the lieutenants of the Gittish Empire in Dragon Quest IX and the lead strategist, specializing in manipulation above all else. According to his description information, he was actually the one who revived Barbarus, not Corvus. He is the first of the Triumgorate to be encountered, but the second to be fought. After Goreham-Hogg is defeated and the barrier broken, Hootingham-Gore will finally engage the party in a battle. As with the other Triumgorate members and all of the Gittish Empire, he was killed by Greygnarl three hundred years ago but was revived by Corvus to do his bidding. After being resurrected, he became part owl, possibly to show his intelligence. Appearance Personality When revived along with the rest of the Gittish Empire, Hootingham becomes more intelligent, often saying words with an owl twist to it. He does not have a tolerance for failure, as seen when kills the Gittish captain in Upover. When revived again by Corvus, Hootingham-Gore plots to usurp him and his armies after defeating the Hero, although he acknowledges that Corvus fell from grace and was genuinely surprised that a Celestrian would revive the Gittish Empire, despite them hunting down Celestrains 300 years ago and the present day. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest IX After you have obtained all the Fyggs, Hootingham-Gore makes his first appearance, riding on the back of Barbarus. After you return to the Starlight Express, Aquila reveals himself to be a traitor, forcing the hero/ine to hand over all of the Fyggs. After Aquila takes all of the Fyggs, Hootingham-Gore attacks the Starflight Express and it plummets into Wormwood Creek. However, unbeknownst to Hootingham-Gore, Aquila actually returns the Fyggs to the Observatory. Hootingham-Gore appears briefly during the events in Upover, killing a Gittish captain who failed to stop the Hero protecting Greygnarl. After these events, Hootingham-Gore is found guarding the entrance to Gittingham Palace. It is here he finally challenges the party to a battle. He fights alongside two Bad karmours who have a tendency to guard him, preventing him from taking damage. After he is defeated, the entrance to Gittingham Palace opens up, and the way forward is revealed. In the Realm of the Mighty, Hootingham-Gore is once again brought back to life to hinder the party, as are the rest of the Triumgorate. He challenges the party to a battle, saying that he does not trust Corvus and will dethrone him once he defeats the party. However, he never gets the chance to try, as he is defeated once again and Corvus doesn't bring him back a third time. This marks his final appearance. Dragon Quest X Battles 1st Encounter= Sage's elixir (100%) |abilities = Spooky Aura |spells = Swoosh, Frizzle, Kafrizz, Bounce, Fuddle |note = One of the Triumgorate. Used stolen celestial power to bring back Barbarus and bend him to the will of the Empire. Threw his lot in with the ghastly Gittish Empire three hundred years ago, and was brought back as a beastly bird. |location = Gittingham Palace - Exterior - Entrance}} Iron ore Hades' Helm |note = Two accompany Hootingham-Gore}} Though Hootingham-Gore has low HP, the two Bad Karmours that accompany him can make the fight hard. Take them out first, as they can use Helm Splitter to lower your defence, and sometimes protect Hootingham-Gore from attacks. Once they are gone, Hootingham-Gore is fairly easy. He can use the Fuddle (inflicts confusion) and Divine Intervention (lowers resistance to magic) spells, which rarely work, and the fairly weak Frizzle and Swoosh spells. He can also cast Bounce on himself, so focus on using physical attacks while keeping healed, and he will fall easily enough. Amusingly, if all of your characters are under the effects of Bounce or Magic Mirror, then Hootingham-Gore will start using physical attacks, which do negligible damage, especially when Buffed. |-| 2nd Encounter= Malicite (100%) |abilities = Spooky Aura |spells = Swoosh, Frizzle, Kafrizz, Bounce, Fuddle |note = Mini-boss, pretty much the same as it was except its HP is less, Agility is a little more, and it gives less reward upon defeat. |location = Realm of the Mighty - L8}} Attributes Resistance Bestiary Synthesis Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Rank and Slot No. Joker 2 Professional Terry's Wonderland 3D Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Gallery DQIX - Hootingham-Gore in Upover.png|Hootingham-Gore in Upover in the Japanese version of IX. DQIX - Hootingham-Gore2.png|Hootingham-Gore in the Gittingham Palace entrance in the Japanese version of IX. DQIX - Hootingham-Gore3.jpg|Hootingham-Gore on Barbarus in the Japanese version of IX. DQMJ2PRO - Triumgorate.jpg|Hootingham-Gore alongside the other Triumgorate in MJ2Professional. Sprites Other languages Related monsters Fowleye Category:Bird family Category:Dragon Quest IX characters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX bosses Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest X bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest X characters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters